A (Un?)wanted Gift
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: When Beast Boy gets turned into a girl, he must cope with the help of Raven and the others until he returns to normal. However, Deathstroke is planning on something big.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a story that I had on my mind for a while. And I've recently started getting back into the Teen Titans fanfic. So here's a story for Beast Boy and Raven.**

 **Summary: When Beast Boy gets turned into a girl, he must cope with the help of Raven and the others until he returns to normal. However, Deathstroke is planning on something big.**

 **Rating: M for future chapters**

 **A (Un?)welcoming Gift**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beast Boy New Appearance**

Slowly and hazily Beast Boy's eyes opened up. Staring right at him was a white ceiling. " _Where…Where am I?"_ Beeping sounds from a heart monitor, were picked up by his ears. Realization hit him almost immediately. He is in the infirmary room, but the question was why? Why was he here in the first place? " _What happened?_ " Beast Boy tried to sit up in the hospital bed, however his body wasn't really responding. It wanted to stay put and rest. After another unsuccessful try, Beast Boy just laid there and thought back to the reason why he woke up here.

Nothing. His mind was drawing up blank. However, his mind was recalling the sixth of March perfectly. He remembered playing video games with Cyborg. Trying to get Raven to laugh at his lame corny jokes for a good part of the day. Of course that was through out the day, as Raven would toss him out of the open window. So he did it in segments. He remembers helping Starfire with the grocery shopping. And he also remembers playing a mystery solving game with Robin. Those were the last thing he remembers before going to bed. After that however…nothing.

Noises from outside the room grabbed Beast Boy's attention. He could hear Robin muffled talking. Apparently, he was trying to get a hold of someone. As Beast Boy could here soft beeps from Robin's cellphone. Unfortunately he couldn't hear what Robin was saying as the doors and glass were thick. Sighing, Beast Boy closed his eyes for a minute. Then he reopened his eyes as sleep was now no longer available. Looking towards the calendar Beast Boy decided to see what day it was. Beast Boys eyes went wide as he saw the previous days crossed out. The sixth, the seventh, the eighth, even the ninth, and the tenth were crossed out. The day that was circled was March eleventh. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly as his heart rate increased. Beast Boy then started to hyperventilate.

Cyborg came running in the room and immediately went to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Following Cyborg was Robin, Raven and Starfire. Grabbing Beast Boy's shoulder Cyborg tried to calm Beast Boy down. "BB! Listen to me B. You need to calm down." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and started to slow down his heart rate. After a few minutes Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak. "Five days…I've been out for five days?" Cyborg flinched from Beast Boy's response. And it wasn't missed by the changeling. "Cy," Beast Boy started as he tried to sit up. With the help of Cyborg Beast Boy was able to fully sit up. He then continued with his thought. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Beast Boy eyes wandered between his friends and he could tell something happened. Some short of knowledge that they aren't telling him. "Beast Boy," Beast Boy eyes rested on Robin as he spoke. "You need rest. I know you want answers but…" Robin trailed off not knowing what to say next. Beast Boy started to slide out of bed. Starfire of course started to protest, "Friend Beast Boy, you shouldn't move in your condition." This statement made Beast Boy angry as he stood up next to Cyborg.

"Condition!? What condition!? You guys know what happened to me! Yet you aren't saying anything!"

Raven stepped forward with a look of concern on her face. Beast Boy knows that she is slightly nervous, could smell it on her. "Beast Boy listen," Raven said with her hands out. "Something happened to you. But please, you need to calm down first."

Beast Boy growled and narrowed his eyes in anger. "Listen to me Rae, you've got five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Beast Boy took a few steps towards Raven. "Cause if I don't get an answer RIGHT NOW! I'M GOIN-!" Beast Boy stop talking and moving. The other Titans silently braced themselves.

" _My voice! Why does my voice have such a higher pitch!?"_

Beast Boy had just registered that another feminine voice was in the room. However, he wasn't prepared for that feminine voice, nor was he prepared that the sound was coming from him. He then felt something different about him. His body felt lighter and slimmer, however he is now supporting new weight in his chest. Every time a step was took the weight would shift. Beast Boy looked down towards the floor, and his eyes widen in shock. The heart monitor started to beep more rapidly now. Robin silently cursed to himself as he spoke. "Beast Boy listen to me. Stay calm. Focus on my voice."

Beast Boy however, couldn't hear Robin as he blocked out his voice. All his mind could focus on was the fact that he now had a pair of breast. His hand went to touch them to see if he was hallucinating. But when his hands came into view, he immediately noticed that they were smaller and softer than what they were suppose to be. _"No. No, no, no!"_ Beast Boy then noticed that his hair fell from his shoulder and that it was longer. Just passed shoulder length. Enough that it went over his breast. _"Nononononononono!"_ The heart monitor increased more as Beast Boy started to freak out.

At this time Cyborg and the others couldn't move. As they were never put in this type of situation before in the past. Cyborg reached out to touch Beast Boy, but Beast Boy ran away. "Yo BB come back!" Beast Boy didn't hear Cyborg, instead he ran into the bathroom that was in the infirmary. Stopping, Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror and was in complete shocked. _Everything_ had change. His face was smaller and he could tell that he was shorter. His ears were smaller but still pointy. His muscles were now almost non-existence as he now has a slimmer body. Quickly, Beast Boy thought of turning into a gorilla. He closed his eyes and he felt his body change. Opening his eyes he looked at a gorilla in the mirror. _"At least I still have my powers."_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he turned back to normal. Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror shaking, then a realization came to him. He looked down in the mirror towards his lower body. Slowly, he moved his very shanking hand down stopping just at the waistband of his underwear. _"If it's still there then this is a dream. Yeah a dream and an illusion."_ Quickly he reached hands into the underwear and felt around. His eyes went wide and as he pulled out his hand he screamed and darkness came over him.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw the familiar white ceiling. Sitting straight up Beast Boy immediately looked down at his chest. Time seemed to slow down for Beast Boy. Only one thought went through Beast Boy's mind.

" _This is not a dream."_

Tears threaten to escape his eyes. _"How? How did I turn into a girl? What the hell happened to me?"_ After a few minutes Beast Boy decided that it's best if he gets some fresh air. He threw off the blankets and then put his feet on the ground. Just as he was about to sit up, Beast Boy realized that his clothes no longer fit him. " _What am I going to wear now?"_ Beast Boy sighed before he noticed something laying on the bed. It was brand new clothes with the price tags still on them. Picking them up, Beast Boy looked through them. A pair of shirt and jeans, a pair of socks and a matching pair of white bra and panties.

Beast Boy blushed at the sight of them, but knew that he had no choice. Well, he did have the choice of going commando, but Beast Boy would rather die first. So he got up and walked into the restroom. It took him a bit of time to get dressed. Mostly because of the embarrassment he felt of undressing his "new" body. Then he had to figure out how to put a bra on. Eventually he exit out of the restroom fully dress but very embarrassed. The clothes that he had on is (at least to him) very revealing. He had on skinny jeans that showed of his new curves, and he had on low purple V-cut shirt that showed his cleavage. Beast Boy guess that it was Starfire who picked these clothes for him.

" _Damn it Star! This is too revealing for me."_

Beast Boy just sighed and walked out of the infirmary. He walked into the common room and noticed that everyone was there. Starfire was the first to noticed him, squealed and flew to him and started to hug him. "Oh Beast Boy you are looking wonderful!"

Beast Boy tried to speak, but his breath was squeezed out of him. Robin noticed this and spoke to Starfire. "Uh, Starfire? I think you should let Beast Boy breathe."

Starfire after hearing this immediately let go and gasp. "I am so sorry friend Beast Boy. I was over come by the joys of me seeing you."

Beast Boy gasp for air and smiled while still panting heavily. "It's…It's ok Star…just remember to go easy on me next time."

Starfire, Beast Boy noticed, had a look of concern on her face. So, Beast Boy did what he felt was right in cheering her up. He gave her a hug. Starfire was a bit taken back at this but she smiled sweetly at Beast Boy and patted his head. Everyone else in the room watched this little interaction between the Tamaranian and changeling. However, a chough from Robin brought the two back to the fact, that there were other people in the room. Beast Boy let go of Starfire and immediately started to blush out of embarrassment.

" _Beast Boy_."

Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg, who waved his hand to the couch and said. "Would you like to sit down Beast Boy? After all we know you have questions."

Beast Boy nodded and slowly walked over to the couch. As he walked to the couch, he noticed that Raven was slightly looking away from him. This caused Beast Boy to feel a bit self-conscious. He sat down on the couch and nervously looked around the room. After all it wasn't just him that was nervous, everyone was. He could tell by the scents that they were giving off. Beast Boy noticed that Robin opened his mouth a couple of times before he closed it. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out what he should say. Cyborg was currently looking away as well, and Beast Boy notice that he was struggling with something. Mostly because he was blushing super hard.

After several minutes Beast Boy broke the silence. "Guys…what happened to me?"

Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Raven started to eye each other, as if they were having a mental conversation. Almost simultaneously Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all backed away leaving Robin the closest to Beast Boy. Robin eye twitched by his teammates actions, but in the end he just sighed heavily and turned to Beast Boy. Robin froze once he saw Beast Boy. Beast Boy had his arms folded underneath his breast making them more noticeable. And he an innocent look on his face as he blushed, and he was slightly wiggling on the couch. Beast Boy could feel Robin look at him intensely, which caused him to blush heavily.

"D-don't s-s-stare at me like that."

Robin mental shook himself. " _I gotta stay focus. This is Beast Boy that I'm staring at. Even though he is cute look- STOP IT BRAIN!"_ Clearing his throat Robin began to speak. "Ok, Beast Boy, I know that you want answers. But answer me this; what is the last thing you remember?"

Beast Boy looked down at the ground as he answered Robin's question. "To be honest the last thing I remember is going to bed after our mystery game. Then I woke up only to find out that I am now a girl." Beast Boy then looked up to Robin and quietly begged. "Robin please, tell me exactly what happened?" Robin clenched his teeth together as he held his head down. "To be honest Beast Boy, we don't know." Beast Boy eyes went wide as he shifted his eyes between everyone. Robin then lifted his head and continued speaking. "The only thing we know is that, you got hit by an artifact. Exactly how or why we don't know. We were fighting against the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E in a museum warehouse. We all got separated and then at some point during the fight they all retreaded. Which was odd cause they didn't put up much a fight to begin with. It was like they were more as a distraction than anything."

Beast Boy just stared at Robin in shock. Mostly because this should be something he remembers but for unknown reason he couldn't. Looking down at the floor Beast Boy was trying to process everything. He is confused as to why all of this happened. Robin could see Beast Boy's confusion. But he waited for Beast Boy to regain his composure. Looking around at the team Robin could see that Cyborg and Starfire were silently suffering. Raven, as Robin could tell was trying very hard not to get too upset. After all, with her being an Empath she knows the most of what everyone is feeling.

" _Robin._ "

Robin turned his attention back towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Robin and said, "Who…" Robin could tell that Beast Boy was having trouble speaking. But he waited for Beast Boy to say what was on his mind. "Robin, you said that we all "split up" and fought against the H.I.V.E. right?" Robin nodded as Beast Boy continued. "So who…Who did I fought against?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. A minute of silence went by before Cyborg walked next to Robin. Placing his hand on Robin's shoulder, Cyborg let Robin off the hook and spoke for him. "BB," Cyborg started gaining his friend attention. "You fought against Gizmo, who was handling the artifact. While the rest of us were fighting the other H.I.V.E members. I was fighting against Billy Numerous. Robin was against Mammoth, while Raven and Starfire were against Kyd Wykkyd and See-more."

Beast Boy stayed quiet, which Cyborg noticed as he continued to speak. "It's just like what Robin said BB. They weren't really fighting. It wasn't until Gizmo showed up and said that 'the job is done,' did they leave. We then found you unconscious and with your _current_ appearance."

Cyborg finished speaking as the room filled with silence once more. Everyone continued to watch Beast Boy intensely, to which he didn't react to. Robin felt that he should say something, but a hand from Cyborg stopped him from speaking.

" _Is it possible for me to return to normal?_ "

Robin and the others were a bit taken back at that question. Robin stammered trying to come up with a suitable answer. Instead he turned his attention to Raven, who just asked "What?" Robin shifted his head towards Beast Boy, who was watching this exchange. Raven just glared at Robin before sighing. She then turned towards Beast Boy who was staring intensely at her. Raven had a hard time focusing her attention, due to the fact she is _not_ used to Beast Boy being…afraid. And it wasn't the fact that she never felt fear from Beast Boy, she felt it at times in the past. But it was because Beast Boy was staring and being so damn cute.

" _Cute? Why did I just thought that Beast Boy was cute!?"_

" _ **Maybe because you really like Beast Boy."**_ A voice answered in Raven's head.

" _Now is not the time for your stupid comments Happy."_

Raven quickly noticed that she was silent for a good few minutes. So she quickly opened her mouth to answer Beast Boy's question. "Beast Boy, the H.I.V.E took the artifact with them. So without the artifact I can't reverse the effects. And before you ask I did my research on the artifact. It's called Statue of Change, and from what I have read it changes things based on the users desires. So for whatever reason Gizmo purposely turned you into a girl."

Beast Boy looked down at the ground absorbing the information. He fought against Gizmo at the warehouse, who used the Statue of Change to turn him into a girl. But why? Beast Boy doesn't remember anything from the fight. And all of this talking isn't bringing back any short of memories. Beast Boy looked up at everyone and asked "Why can't I remember anything from the fight?"

Raven was quick to answer Beast Boy. "We believe it's because the statue cause temporary amnesia when the effects are casted. But we aren't really sure on that, as there's no real explanation on the effects it has on people."

Beast Boy looked back at the ground, processing the information. After what seems to be a few minutes, Beast Boy got up off the couch. He then walked in the direction of his room saying, "I…I need to be alone for a while." With that the door to the hallway opened and then closed, leaving the other Titans worried but knowing there's not much that could be done. Raven was the next to leave, for she needed to meditate to find out if there's anything she could do to help Beast Boy. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg eventually each left to their own thing. But each of them could feel the weight of this trail on their shoulders.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

In a secret hideout underground, the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. all walked up to a T.V. monitor. Gizmo then walked closer to the monitor. As he got closer a voice called out to them. " _So, did you complete your mission?_ " Gizmo nodded and said "Yes Deathstroke, we turned Beast Boy into a girl. Just like what your order said."

Deathstroke stared at Gizmo and said, " _Good. Good. You've done well._ "

Gizmo laughed and said, "Of course, Deathstroke. Now I don't want to be rude, but about the money you owe us?"

" _I've placed the money in the locker beside you. You may take it and leave._ "

The H.I.V.E. all ran to the footlocker and opened it. Inside was a good five hundred thousand dollars. They started to celebrate at a job well done. "SWEET! Just think of all of the things we could buy with this money!" See-more yelled in excitement. Gizmo was happy but he then turned towards Deathstroke. "Say Deathstroke, what are you planning to do with Beast Boy?"

" _All in due time, Gizmo. All in due time._ "

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter. This story was something that I tried to write several years ago. But I never got around to it. But here it is! I hope you guys liked this story. This story is going to be Beast Boy and Raven centered. But please tell me if there's any mistakes I can fix. So I can fix them. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with a second chapter. I hope you guys are loving the story. Any way that's all I have. Enjoy the second chapter.**

 **Summary: When Beast Boy gets turned into a girl, he must cope with the help of Raven and the others until he returns to normal. However, Deathstroke is planning on something big.**

 **Rating: M for future chapters**

Chapter 2

Adapting to Change

It's been a good several hours since Beast Boy went into his room. At the same time, it's been a good while for Raven as well. Currently, Raven was drinking some of her herbal tea to calm down her mild anger. " _After two hours of meditating. And none of my emotions could help me? Jerks_."

Raven just sighs before taking another sip of tea. To be truthful she wasn't angry at her emotions. Instead she was angry at herself for not being able to come up with one thing to help Beast Boy. That, in of itself, is something she hates. She hated the fact, that she was near than useless to help with her best friend. But that will not stop her from trying. She's going to find some way to help Beast Boy. No matter how long or what it'll take.

The opening of a door pulled Raven out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw Robin entering the kitchen. She watched as Robin walked by her and to the fridge. Hearing Robin sigh, as he grabbed the jug of milk, cause Raven to be a bit concern.

"Something the matter Robin?"

Robin turned to Raven a bit surprise. After all no one was in the kitchen when he walked in…right? "Raven?" Robin quickly regain his composure and cleared his throat. "W-When did you walked in?"

Raven just glared at her leader in confusion. After all, if anyone would have noticed her it should be Robin. He is the Boy Wonder raised and train by the Greatest Detective, Batman. "I was already here, Robin. You'd walked by me without even acknowledging that I was here. Are you ok?"

Robin looked at Raven for a second before sighing. "I'm not going to lie Raven. No, I'm not ok."

Raven, who was leaning on the countertop, straighten as she continued to look at Robin. "Robin, what is wrong?"

Robin replied instantly, "It's the H.I.V.E. I don't have any reasonable explanation on why they were at that museum warehouse. I've gone over the fight in my head many times, but something about that fight. The way it all happened, it doesn't make any sense."

Raven silently agreed. The fight against the H.I.V.E was just so unusual and out of the ordinary. Usually the H.I.V.E would go after banks and jewelry stores. Any place where they could grab a quick buck, were places that they hit. Raven took another sip of her tea, as she continued to listen to Robin.

"This wasn't their usual M.O. After all, what they usually go for, are places with quick cash. Banks, jewelry stores, any place where they can get in and get out as quickly as possible and with as much money as possible."

Robin paused, "But the museum warehouse, while may have priceless artifacts that could be used to be sold on the black market, isn't something that the H.I.V.E is known for." Robin crushed the glass in his fist as he grips the sides of his head. "GAH! This is so damn frustrating!"

Raven touched Robin's shoulders causing him to look at her.

"Robin, everything will be fine. We've gotten out tougher situations with my father, Deathstroke and the Brotherhood of Evil."

Robin smiled at Raven. After all, if anyone could look on the bright side it was her. A swish from the door caught both Raven and Robin's attention. Entering the room was Beast Boy. Only he stopped when he saw both Robin and Raven.

"Beast Boy, you are out of your room. How are you holding up?"

Beast Boy didn't answer instead he started to slightly fidget. Raven and Robin stood silently as they watched Beast Boy. Beast Boy head was looking down towards the ground, he had his left arm in between his breast, his right hand was down lower towards his crotch, and he was rubbing his legs together. Raven and Robin looked at each before looking back at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?"

Robin and Raven watched as Beast Boy stayed silent as he went redder. Instead he just groaned. Raven just sighed.

"Beast Boy, if there is anything we can do to help you have to tell us. Otherwise we can't help you."

Without warning, Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand and drugged her away as they left the kitchen. Robin just watched as they disappeared. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he then went to grab a broom to clean up the broken glass.

* * *

Raven meanwhile, resisted the urge to pull her hand from Beast Boy's. Especially since she could feel that Beast Boy is super nervous. About what, she couldn't tell. So, she just went along with Beast Boy. When they finally stopped in front of Beast Boy's room, Raven lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…Beast boy, why are you leading me to your room?"

Beast Boy just looked back at Raven, but once again stayed silent. Instead of answering he opened the door and with a hand mentioned Raven to step inside. Hesitantly, Raven followed Beast Boy's unspoken request. As she entered the room she noticed that Beast Boy continued to look away from her glaze. Raven took a quick look around Beast Boy's room, as she noticed that it was somewhat cleaner than it was a month ago. But that was normal as Beast Boy went through several stages of cleanliness.

" _R-Raven_."

Startled Raven quickly turned around and noticed Beast Boy. Her heart slightly pounding from being startled. " _I forgotten how much different Beast Boy sounded since he's a girl now_."

"Y-Yes, Beast Boy what is it? Did you need something?"

Raven watched as Beast Boy slowly nodded but kept quiet. Instead Raven watched as Beast Boy just slightly squirmed as his inner thighs just rubbed against each other and his hands stayed low.

"U-Um, Raven I-I n…need your h-help with s-s-something."

Now Raven isn't dumb, as she could sense that Beast Boy is super embarrassed with his request. But Raven also has observed a lot of children over the years as a super heroine. And she picked up on certain things. Almost immediately Raven started to blush, as she knew exactly what Beast Boy needed help with.

" _Why? Why me Beast Boy. Why not Starfire?_ "

" **Raven, you know that Beast Boy trusts you the most**."

Raven just mentally sighed as she knew that Knowledge spoke the truth. But it doesn't make it that much easier.

"I-I know that I-I'm asking a lot from you Raven. And before you ask I did look up some stuff on my computer, but…" Beast looked down at the ground as his face went redder. "I just need someone to help give me some guidance."

Raven just continued to watch Beast Boy. "You know that you are asking me to help you use the toilet like a toddler, right?"

Beast Boy just nodded slowly, not looking back up at Raven. Raven just sighed silently as she lowered her head slightly.

" **You know you got to help him Raven. You know, that right?** "

Raven knew exactly what Beast Boy was going through, though not to the same scale as a sex change. But Raven does know what it's like being in a completely new and different body. Things works differently than one would expect, yet you had to work through it. Work at it until you are finally back in your own body, and everything goes back to normal. And that's all what Raven wants.

"Beast Boy."

Beast Boy lifted his head when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking up at Raven, Beast Boy listened as she spoke.

"I'm here to help you. I know what's it like going through changes like you. Starfire and I switch bodies when we fought against Puppet King. My point is that you can come to me for help whenever you need it. Ok?"

Beast Boy didn't speak as he nodded in understanding. Raven continued to smile gently at Beast Boy as she took his hand and lead him to his restroom.

* * *

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were currently sitting on the couch. Robin and Cyborg were playing a fighting video game while Starfire just watched. Starfire wanted to talk to Raven about doing the talking of the girl's night, but she didn't know where Raven is. Robin had mentioned Beast Boy coming and dragging Raven away somewhere, when they were in the kitchen. But that was a while ago.

"BOOYA! I just kicked your butt little man!"

Robin just growled while Starfire cheered. "Yea, Cyborg!"

"No fair Cy, you've played this game a whole lot more than I have."

Cyborg just laughed as he replied, "So, you wanted to play this game. You challenge me remember?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair as he huffed. He took a moment of silence before turning back to Cyborg. "Alright Cy, best 152 out of 303."

Cyborg glared at Robin before he repicked up his controller. "Oh, it is on now! Game 2 start up right now!"

Before they could start another game, Starfire yelled out "FRIEND BEAST BOY!" Turning their heads Robin and Cyborg watched as Starfire flew towards Raven and Beast Boy. Dropping their controllers, they got up off the couch and walked over to their friends. Robin, of course, noticed how uneasy Beast Boy was feeling as he stayed slightly behind Raven.

"Alright, guys, lets give Beast Boy some space."

Robin watched as both Cyborg and Starfire took a step back. He then cleared his throat as he spoke to Beast Boy.

"So, Beast Boy, how are you feeling? Are you doing ok?"

Beast Boy looked up at Robin and slowly nodded. "Somewhat, yeah."

Robin slightly smiled. " _At least he's engaging. That's a good sign_."

"But," Beast Boy continued. "I really need to talk to Starfire. If…If's alright?"

Starfire gasp at the mention of her name. So, she floated over to Beast Boy saying, "Friend Beast Boy, I am here to do the comforting. Whatever it is you want me to do, I'll do it in the name of our friendship."

Beast Boy smiled at Starfire's antics. Wither or not it was intentional it did lift Beast Boy's spirit. Enough so that Beast Boy was at least out from behind Raven.

"Thanks Star, I…I appreciate it." Beast Boy then opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He then started to blush as he struggled to speak. "But…Um, Star, I um…I need to go shopping for new clothes."

Beast Boy was looking at the floor at the end of his sentence, too embarrassed to look up at Star. Starfire took a moment to process what Beast Boy was asking, but she quickly figured it out. So, Starfire did what she always did when one of her friends ask to go to the world of shops and clothes…she screamed out it joy.

"Oh, Beast Boy! I am so excited that you wanted to go and shop the stores of clothes and jewelry!" Starfire gave Beast Boy a bearhug as she twirled around. She placed Beast Boy down, then she clasped her hands together. "I shall grab the card of credits, then we shall go to the mall. Meet me outside on the ceiling Beast Boy."

With that Starfire flew towards her room, while Beast Boy turned towards Raven. Raven just gave Beast Boy a nod, and a small smile. With that Beast Boy went into the elevator and started to go up to the roof. Robin and Cyborg glanced at one another, as they watched Raven walked to the couch and sat down. Confused at the scene that just unfolded before them, Cyborg and Robin walked towards Raven. Stopping in front of Raven, they noticed that she had her book out. Cyborg and Robin were contemplating on what to ask Raven. Raven, of course, noticed them standing in front of them.

So, she just sighed and spoke. "What do you guys want?"

Robin just smiled and started to scratch the back of his head. "Well…We just wanted to know what that was back there."

"Starfire and Beast Boy are going clothes shopping, what's wrong with that?"

Cyborg lifted his eyebrow. "Well, consider the fact that you have been with Beast Boy for a while. We thought that you might have gone with Beast Boy instead."

"While it's true that I've been with Beast Boy, it was my idea that he should go with Star to the mall."

This statement caused Robin to be a bit confused. Raven noticed this and continued to speak. "Before you say anything, Star has more fashion sense then I do. Plus, this will help Beast Boy cope with his current situation. It will help him get use to his female body, while we can think up of a way to help Beast Boy. That and it'll help them bond somewhat."

Robin couldn't come up with a counter-question. After all that was the best plan to help out Beast Boy, (at least at this moment.) But this situation can't go on for long. Who knows what short of problems will come from this. For crime in Jump City is constant and who knows when the Titans are needed. Robin can't imagine what short of scandals will come from Beast Boys new appearance. But that's a future problem Robin will have to figure out later. First thing is to make sure that Beast Boy stays as happy as he can be. For the happy morale atmosphere has dampened a bit.

"If this will help Beast Boy, I'm not against it. But we still need to find a way to reverse the effects on Beast Boy. Have you found anything else about reversing the effect of the artifacts Raven?"

Raven closed her book gently, but she just sighs heavily and shook her head. Cyborg and Robin both sighed, as Cyborg walked away towards the kitchen. Robin just stood and watch Cyborg as he walked away.

"Cyborg, where are you going?"

Cyborg stopped in his tracks. He turned his head towards Robin and he answered. "Going to make dinner. Knowing Starfire, she is going to wear out Beast Boy with the shopping. Plus, as much as I want to help BB, I don't know much about magic based items. So, I'll just leave it to you two."

With that Cyborg left Robin and Raven as he entered the kitchen. Robin just scratches his head as he stared at the closed door. He then turned around and walked towards the couch. Sighing, Robin sat down next to Raven. This day has been exhausting for everyone. But there is something that is nagging Robin. However, he doesn't know what it is. When it seems like some sort of relief would enter the Titans Tower, something dark is creeping in the corner, and it's waiting. Waiting to strike, when the time is right.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere at the same time-**

Deathstroke is standing, watching as his current plan is being constructed.

" _Soon, Titans, soon. You will fall into my trap. You always do._ "

 **A/N: And done. I hope this chapter was pleasing for you guys. I think I kinda butchered the flow there in the end, but I'm satisfied with it. Just what does Deathstroke have in store for our Titan friends? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


End file.
